In liquid crystal display technologies, HVA (PSVA) mode is one of many modes. A pixel structure of the HVA mode does not require protrusions and has greater advantages than PVA and MVA, such as reduced number of process of the protrusions, reduced topography effects caused by the protrusions, and reduced effect of particles caused by the protrusions.
To solve viewing angles of the VA mode, a normal pixel design of HVA is same to those of other VA modes, which a pixel region is divided into a plurality of domains. In general, the plurality of domains are four. FIG. 4 is a pixel structural diagram of the conventional HVA. A cross-shaped main electrode 401 is in a middle of the pixel electrode, i.e., a boundary between the domains, which is also a place causing dark fringes. The dark fringes are inevitably induced between the domains due to inverse of tilting direction of the liquid crystals. The dark fringes are induced by conflict of the tilting direction of the liquid crystals. However, tilting of the liquid crystals is also affected by topography, so the appearance of the dark fringes can be irregular.
From the above, in the conventional pixel structure, due to the tilting direction of the liquid crystals in a region corresponding to the cross-shaped main electrode being reversed, the dark fringes are inevitably induced so as to affect performance of display devices.